


Sunday (EXO VER)

by exoexolexoexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clingy, Cute, Fluff, Luhan - Freeform, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, Xiumin - Freeform, Xiumin is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoexolexoexo/pseuds/exoexolexoexo
Summary: “BaoBaoziiiii ~~”“hmmm?”“Won’t you come and sleep with me??”“No, Luhan. You know I don’t like people clinging to me when they sleep!”, Xiumin replied.





	

 

 

**~KNOCK KNOCK~**

 

“Hmm~~”

“Xiumin?”

“Hmm?”

“I heard from Suho that you are sick.”

“I—I am….I think..?”

Xiumin woke up looking dazed. He stared at Luhan who was peeking at him from behind the door.

“Why are you there? I am not gonna pass my cold to you!”, Xiumin said looking irritated. Luhan did not have to stay far away from him.

“No! It’s not like that. I just thought you would go back to sleep.”

“Well I am not, thanks to you!”, Luhan frowned at the reply.

“Please come inside Luhan, won’t you stay with me until I fall asleep again?”

Xiumin asked in the sweetest way possible and Luhan just melted. Xiumin was never the type to say something like this.

Of course, not wanting to miss the chance, Luhan stepped inside and closed the door.

Xiumin pulled up his blanket and invited Luhan inside.

It was really warm under the blanket.

Luhan could see how flushed Xiumin was. He had a fever and a cold and Luhan pitied him but he must admit, Xiumin looked really y like that.

Xiumin was wearing a pajama and the buttons on his shirts had come off to a certain length where Xiumin’s bare chest was beautifully visible.

Luhan swallowed hard when he saw the older man’s . He wanted to kiss and on it.

‘No no Luhan!’, He said to himself. ‘Control yourself!’

Xiumin who had no idea what-so-ever just went closer to Luhan and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around the younger male and held on him like a koala. He then put his head on Luhan’s chest and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. He liked the warmth coming from Luhan’s body.

Luhan was still for a moment. Not knowing what Xiumin was doing and not knowing what to do in this situation. All he could see right now was Xiumin’s black hair and oh! It smelled so good. He put his hands on Xiumin’s head and gently massaged it.

“Hmmmm~~”, Xiumin let out a satisfying sound. Luhan was glad.

For a while, when Luhan was massaging his head, Xiumin was very still and not even moving. Luhan thought Xiumin had fallen asleep and as soon as he stopped, Xiumin started to move again.

This time, Xiumin turned towards Luhan and placed his chin on his chest. Luhan just blinked as he stared in the lazy, sleepy eyes of his beautiful Baozi.

“What?”, Luhan asked, looking away from him. He was blushing.

Xiumin stood up from the position and to Luhan’s surprise, he laid on top of Luhan’s body. Luhan’s hands instinctively went to Xiumin’s waist and held it, so as to not let the older male fall off him.

“….?”, Luhan was confused. Xiumin was acting different but he didn’t mind, the older man was being very clingy and he loved it.

“Lulu”, Xiumin said in a soft voice. Their faces were only inches apart from each other. “I know you like me.” He hid his face under Luhan’s neck quickly.

“HAAHH?”, Luhan was shocked. “Who the hell told you that?!!”, He asked with a chuckle.

Xiumin looked up, searching for Luhan’s eyes and Luhan could not tell whether Xiumin was red because he was sick or because he was blushing.

“Hah, who told you that?”, he asked again.

Xiumin frowned. He just shook his head in reply to Luhan and moved away from him.

Luhan held him tightly. He refused to let him go.

Xiumin looked at him with furrowed eyes.

“Luhan, let me go”, his voice almost disappearing.

“No, Baozi. I will only let you go if you answer me!”

“I was just kidding”, Xiumin said, trying to stand but Luhan was not letting him. “of course you don’t like me, why would you?”

Luhan looked at him, disappointed.

“And what if I say that you were right?”, Luhan asked. He forced Xiumin to look at him.

“What?”

“I like you, ok?!”, Luhan blushed at his confession. “I have always liked you.”

“But—right now—you were—?”, Xiumin had really thought that Jimin had pranked him into thinking that Luhan liked him but thank god! He was relieved now. Luhan was just teasing him.

Xiumin glared at him for making him feel so down. He looked away from Luhan and ignored all his begging.

“Sorry, Baozi!! I was just teasing you!”, he laughed. “You looked so cute!!”

Xiumin still ignored him.

“You look cute when you are like this too!”

Xiumin punched him lightly on the chest.

Luhan finally got up from his sleeping position and leaned his back on the head rest. He pulled Xiumin, who was still laying on top of him to a closer hug. Luhan swayed his body from left to right in a childish manner and Xiumin just smiled. He liked it.

“Xiumin, you still haven’t answered my question”, Luhan said.

“Baekhyun!! He told me!”, Xiumin finally said.

“Damn! Knew it would be him! Baekhyun cannot keep it in, can he?”, Luhan said. 

“I thought he played a joke on me but then you said—“, Xiumin blushed, remembering how Luhan had just told him he liked him like 5 mins ago.

Luhan smiled widely when Xiumin stopped. He knew the older male was blushing hard.

“I love you, Minseok”, Luhan whispered in his ears.

Xiumin blushed.

Luhan leaned more closer and took Xiumin by surprise. Luhan kissed him deeply but gently. He and on Xiumin’s lips until he finally parted to breathe.

Staring at Luhan blankly, he had not noticed but he was and biting his own lips unconsciously and Luhan thought he looked the iest.

Xiumin cupped Luhan’s face and kissed him. Little sloppy at the beginning but equally passionate later. Luhan explored Xiumin’s mouth with his tongue, loving all the sounds Xiumin was making. They had one steamy make-out until Xiumin felt light headed. Luhan was matured enough to stop and let Xiumin rest. He didn’t want the other to get more sick.

Xiumin did not want to though. He went more and more closer but Luhan refused.

“No Minseok, you have to rest. I cannot let you get more sick.”

Xiumin frowned.

“But once you get better, we will continue from where we left off ok?”, Luhan laid Xiumin down and he also fell next to him. Xiumin moved closer and nuzzled his face against Luhan’s neck. Luhan softly patted Xiumin’s back.

“Go to sleep~ Go to sleep~ Go to sleep, my beautiful Baozi~”

Luhan hummed a lullaby with his sweet, calming voice and in minutes, Xiumin was already in dream land.

 

**~The Next day~**

 

“BaoBaoziiiii ~~”

“hmmm?”

“Won’t you come and sleep with me??”

“No, Luhan. You know I don’t like people clinging to me when they sleep!”, Xiumin replied and ignored the younger one’s request.

“But you were very clingy with me last night!!!”, Luhan shouted back.

“That wasn’t me! I wasn’t myself yesterday!”, Xiumin said blushing deep red.

“Then, why are you blushing?!! Xiiiuummmiinnn~~ Miinnnseeeokkkk~~”, Luhan looked at Xiumin with his puppy eyes.

Xiumin looked from left to right, not knowing what to do, “No! I don’t want to get your cold!”, Xiumin said, escaping the room.

When he got outside, he heard Luhan yelling.

“YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THIS FREAKING COLD!!!!”

 

 

 

Please do check my other fics :)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Many have asked me and I just want to say this, I have another account that I use for my BTS fics and its bpl1414. I specifically made this new account so I can edit my other works and make them into exo fic so that exols can read it.   
> I am a trash for both BTS and EXO. Let us all live in peace and love our boys. No hates for them please :"<  
> I hope you all will show me the same love and support I get from my other account.   
> Thank you! :)


End file.
